Crossing Winds
by TheDnDking
Summary: 10 years have passed since Link defeated Ganondorf. Now that New Hyrule can be established without problem, Link learns that the Rito prince plans to marry Medli. In an attempt to win her from Komali, Link goes on a new quest to sliegh a powerful evil before it has a chance to establish his power. It's a dangerous quest, but with a priceless reward, the chance at Medli's heart.
1. A Legend

Author's Note: Alright, this is a Wind Waker fanfic, but set in an Alternate Universe where the events of Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks don't happen. The story takes place 10 years after the events of Wind Waker. So Link's like 19 or 20 in this. And as always, I do not own Legend of Zelda, any incarnation.

* * *

_**Crossing Winds**_

Chapter 1: A Legend

A decade ago, a young boy from Outset Island was called upon by destiny to slay an evil known as Ganondorf. Once the evil sorcerer was defeated, Link and Tetra, known in reality as the Princess Zelda, returned and (after much argument from the Hero of the Winds) recovered Makar and Medli, the sages of Wind and Earth respectively. After they were returned to their home islands, Link and Tetra went off to find a new land that would become the New Hyrule. And they did, but it wasn't safe to inhabit just yet. So Tetra, now going only as Zelda, asked him to attempt to eliminate the handful of strongholds that still remained loyal to the now deceased magic user. Now that the last of his strongholds fell, multiple races began to migrate to New Hyrule. Link had finally returned to the castle after finishing the last stronghold. The adventure had built him, as the passing of 10 years. He had grown into a fine young man, his body was slim to aid his mobility, but still developed due to the years of fighting monsters. He no longer wore a green tunic and hat like in his youth, instead where a thick animal hide shirt and pants with heavier leather boots. A thin cotton shirt was under the hide to aid comfort. He carried the Master Sword, even if most of its magic had left it, and the Mirror Shield. A thin layer of stubble now rested on his face, but only because the last stretch had been without any form of developing towns. Once he had a chance to rest, he'd shave that itchy hair off. Link pushed open the doors of the castle's throne room.

"Ah Link. Good to see you're still alive." Zelda said, "So the last of Ganondorf's power is gone?" Zelda had too grown in the past 10 years. Without the constant sun she received as a pirate captain, her tan long since faded. Her body grew the feminine curves and chest that would drive most men crazy. Most men, but not Link. To him, she was still that boyish pirate captain and his friend.

"There may be a few monsters running around still, but nothing the normal guards can't fight." Link responded.

"Finally." Zelda said, her voice not longer having the regal tone to it, but instead one of two friends talking, "That means we can start building something more than camps outside the sight of the castle."

"And once that happens, more people could feel the land's stable enough to move here." Link said looking out the window. It was amazing. When he, Zelda, and the Tetra Pirates found the land, it was barren. Now, cities where starting to be established. Granted almost all of them could still see the castle, but that was in protection. Small camps of braver men were established farther away, but they can't be made official cities until a full settlement is formed. Link's thoughts suddenly changed as a flap of feathered wings broke the skyline of the castle's town. One of the handfuls of Ritos who made the trip was flying back to their new home. Even though mail could easily be delivered by anyone now, Ritos could still do it quicker, and with less danger than even a knight on horseback.

"I still don't get why you fought for them." Zelda said, "More than just the Ritos could serve as capable mail carriers. Especially now that the more powerful monsters are defeated."

"It's what they do." Link said, "Why should we take it away from them?"

"I think you're trying to stay on someone's good side." Zelda said, "Or maybe so they'll all migrate here. Including Valoo's Attendant." Link's face grew redder than the dragon whose name was just mentioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link said turning his face away, "I'm just trying to fulfill my role as a hero." _Ah man this is embarrassing, _Link thought, _hero, yeah right. I'm acting like a nervous kid._

"Oh come on Link, you forget. Before I was a princess, I was a pirate captain. I know how to read people." Zelda said with a tone all too much like the one she carried as Tetra. Her tone then softened, "You really like Medli don't you?" Link took a deep breath. No real point in lying, like she said, she could read people to well. _I really wish she lost that skill._

"Yeah, I do." Link said, "When I first saw her, I felt something I never felt before. One of the only things that made me think the quest was truly worth it was her. I mean, I did it for the land too, but the fact I could return to her, finally be with her, it kept me going."

"Well then I have something that may be of use to you." Zelda said, earning Link's interest, "Back when I was still a captain, I heard a legend. A salesman, a mask salesman to be exact, has the ability to change a person from one race to another." Link's interest continued to peak, "He did this by giving them an enchanted mask. If you can find him, he probably has a mask that could change you into a Rito."

"Thanks Zelda, but I don't need it." Link said, "If I'm going to win Medli's heart, I'll do it as I truly am."

"Well you still have the crystal; if you even change your mind, let me know." Zelda said.

"I will." Link said before yawning, "If it's okay, may I rest here for a bit before returning to Outset?"

"Of course, you worked hard. You've earned a rest." Zelda responded.


	2. The Decision

_**Crossing Winds**_

Chapter 2: The Decision

Days after Link had arrived at Hyrule Castle, he set sail back for his home island of Outset and thanks to a favorable wind, he made it there in no time. The island changed very little throughout the last decade. Link however, knew he changed a lot. _I wonder if they'll even recognize me. _Link thought, _I'm so much older, they haven't seen me in ten years. _As soon as his now sandaled feet hit the soft sand, he was very nearly tackled by a blonde woman.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aryll yelled happily. She may have grown up, but seeing her brother again after a decade, she just couldn't help herself.

"Aryll, good to see you again." Link said once she released him. That allowed him to notice that she grew into a very attractive woman. _She must have broken a few hearts in the time I've been gone._

"So you're finally done with your mission?" Aryll asked.

"Yeah." Link said looking around, "It feels weird being back here. So is everyone okay here?"

"Not much has changed." Aryll said, "I mean, most of us didn't even move to New Hyrule."

"I know." Link said, "So is Grandma still around?"

"Of course, I'm sure she'd love to see you, she's just napping right now." Aryll responded.

"I guess I can wait." Link said before the sound of flapping wings came into ear shot. The wings belonged to the prince of the Rito, Prince Komali himself, "Prince Komali! What are you doing here?" To Link, the only real difference between Komali and his father last time they met was that Komali wasn't wearing robes marking him as chief and he lacked his father's red irises.

"Relax Link, I'm here as a friend." Komali said, "But we do need to talk. May we have some privacy?"

"Ah sure." Aryll said, "I'll be at the watch out if you need me." Aryll left, and even though he said he was here as a friend, Link could tell the visit was far more serious.

"So why did you come here?" Link asked, not in an accusing tone, but in one that showed Link new it wasn't a truly friendly visit.

"First of all, I know Link." Komali said, "I know you have feelings for Medli." Link froze, petrified by embarrassment, shock, and fear.

"How did you figure it out?" Link asked, finding his voice.

"One of the letters you sent her was mixed up with one you sent me." Komali said, "I read it, not knowing of the mistake. It doesn't take a genius to understand your feelings from that letter. Don't worry, I didn't tell her."

"Thank you." Link said letting out a sigh.

"Well I hope you'll continue to think that way." Komali said, "I plan on asking Medli to marry me. I'm only telling you know so you can adjust to the idea."

"Let me get this straight, you come here, knowing full well I love her, and ask me to just accept that you're going to marry her?" Link said, anger growing in his voice.

"What, do you think you should be the one with her?" Komali asked condescendingly, just earning a narrowed gaze from Link, "just think about it Link. You're a Hylian, she's a Rito, you're two completely different species. I'm sorry." Komali said placing his hand on Link's shoulder, only to have him pull away.

"Why don't you just leave?" Link said.

"Very well." Komali said, "But Link, I swear, if Medli where to choose you, I'd honor her choice. I care for her to much to see her upset. But that just means if you ever were to hurt her, I will make sure you feel her pain." Link made no response as the future Rito Chieftain took flight. Link looked over his shoulder, and once he knew Komali had left, he pulled out his crystal and contacted Princess Zelda.

"Zelda, tell me everything you know about that legend." Link said.

"I'd figure you come around." Zelda's voice came from the crystal, just as clearly as if he was standing in front of him, "Unfortunately, I told you almost everything I knew already. The legend says you need a body of the race, but maybe someone already had one made. I also know you can't find him. He kinda just shows up. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"Well thanks anyway." Link said, "Just wish I could find him easier."

"Find who easier?" A sudden voice said behind Link, causing him to jump forward and fall on his face. When he gets up, a lanky, pale man with shut eyes and a large pack was standing right in the spot the voice came from.

"Who are you?" Link asked, still startled.

"You may refer to me as the name my families gone by for generations." The man said, "The Happy Mask Salesman."

"Man, you really do come out of nowhere."


	3. The Salesman

_**Crossing Winds**_

Chapter 3: The Salesman

"Well, if you heard of my little entrances, then you no doubt where looking for me?" The Happy Mask Salesman asked.

"Yes I was." Link said getting back up, "I heard you can change anyone into anything with the right mask."

"You heard right." The Happy Mask Salesman said, "I even have a few masks of species no longer in existence! And rare masks of no real power, but of great value. So, what do you want?" Link took a deep breath, if he backed out now, he might never get another chance.

"I want to be a Rito." Link said, "Do you have a mask for that?"

"Actually, I do." The Happy Mask Salesman said digging though a large pack on his back, "Someone wanted one a few years ago. He even gave me a Rito to base the mask on. Some mail carrier who could fly so fast, he could deliver over a hundred letters in a day. Guess he wanted the flight speed."

"Then why do you still have it?" Link asked.

"He couldn't fly." The Mask Salesman said, still searching through the pack, "See, the mask give you the power of the said person's spirit. The wings come from an outside source. I thought maybe if his spirit was like that of a Rito's maybe he'd be able to, but I guess I was wrong. Now then, where is that stupid, ah, here it is." The Mask Salesman threw Link the mask. It was pale brown, two dark spots made up the eyes, and of course, a beak found in place of a nose.

"How do I use it?" Link asked.

"Simple, just put it on." The Mask Salesman said. Link took a deep breath and placed it to his face, "Oh and it will hurt." Whether it was a simple mistake, or intentional omission, Link didn't hear that last bit until the mask was already to his face. A feeling surged through his body, and not a pleasant one, it felt like his muscles where on fire. Ultimately, Link could only do one thing, scream. "AHHHH!" In a blinding flash, Link collapsed, breathing heavily as the pain subsided, "Yeah it's a real kicker the first time isn't it?"

"Brother what happened?" Aryll asked as she ran up the spot, having saw the flash and heard the pain filled scream. It wasn't until she was there that she noticed the Happy Mask Salesman, "Who are you? Did you do this to him?"

"Relax Aryll, I'm fine." Link said clutching his head to get it to stop spinning. He almost froze in place. His face didn't feel like a mask, it felt like flesh. He quickly went to feeling his nose, but in its place a bird's beak. Moving into a sitting position, he marveled at the new talons at the end of his legs. Still not yet saying a word, Link nearly tripped over himself getting to the shore. Looking in the water, he saw a new face looking back at him. His skin may not have tanned, but his eyes now sport the red irises found amongst almost all Ritos. Link began to laugh.

"It worked…" Link said between chuckles, "IT WORKED!" Link yelled out, Link jumped in the air in celebration, but noticed he went a good amount higher than normal. A quick glance at his arms showed why. Wings. Unlike the one who requested the mask, Link could fly. "It worked! It worked perfectly!" Link's joyous shouting while he cut through the air caused the entire population of the island, even the slumbering elders, to come out of their respective homes.

"Is that Link?" Sue Belle asked.

"Impossible," Sturgeon said scratching his head, "But at the same time, it has to be." Eventually, Link's new wings began to tire, and he landed in front of the Happy Mask Salesman and Aryll.

"I can't believe it," The Happy Mask Salesman said in utter shock, "You flew." The mask salesman quickly regained his composure, "Tell you what, since it's obvious you can act like a Rito, I'll let you have that mask. Free of charge."

"Really? How would you get it back anyway?" Link asked, "I'm not wearing it."

"Actually, you are. Place your hands behind your ears and slide them forward." The Happy Mask Salesman said. Link did exactly as he was told. After a weird feeling rushed through his body, and a blue light spread from his body, Link stood just as he was, the mask back in his hands.

"So it's not permanent?" Link asked.

"Sorry." The Happy Mask Salesman said, "Only lasts as long as you wear the mask."

"Is there any way it can be permanent?" Link asked. The salesman fell backwards at the question.

"Absolutely NOT!" He said getting back to his feet, "I will NOT help you violate the goddesses will." The, currently not so, Happy Mask Salesman said starting to look through his pack, "Now where is the Zora mask. I really need to organize this better."

"So there is a way to do it?" Link asked, "You said you wouldn't help me. That means there is a way." The Mask Salesman froze at this.

"Nope, no way, I meant that I wouldn't help you FIND a way." The Happy Mask Salesman said.

"You have to tell me!" Link said, getting a little angry.

"No way, nononono." The Happy Mask Salesman said, "You don't know what could happen if I help you."

"What are you talking about?" Link said, "How could something go wrong?"

"Fine, you want to know exactly what the issue is?" The Happy Mask salesman said, "I'll tell you. It's a longer story, so I suggest you get comfortable."

* * *

Okay, something I want to clear up, the Happy Mask Salesman ISN'T the one from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. It's a descendent of his. If it makes you all happy, you can say he's only like his grandson.


	4. A Story and the Perch

_**Crossing Winds**_

Chapter 4: A Story and the Perch

"You see, it all happened a long time ago. One of my ancestors was at the potion shop on Windfall Island." The Happy Mask Salesman began, "He was trying to get a large amount of Red Potions so he could go looking for more masks. The potion man was unwilling to trade any amount of potions for his masks. He even attempted to sweeten the pot with an enchanted one. Still nothing."

"This isn't a story that starts how long before the point is it?" Link asked.

"Don't worry, this is directly relevant." Happy Mask Salesman said, "You see, when he was showing the enchanted mask, the potion salesman dropped from the ladder. Everyone was fine, but the Red Potion he was shelving fell on the mask. Then, the weirdest thing happened."

"What?" Link asked.

"As you know, the masks house the spirit of a person." Happy Mask Salesman said, "So when it was covered in the body and spirit rejuvenation prowess of the Red Potion, the mask melded into counter."

"It what?" Link asked shocked.

"It confused him too. But that's when he figured it out. It was a mask of a Deku, a race of people who are more plant than animal. The counter was wood. Because the mask's spirit and the thing it was connected to where close enough, the mask merged with the counter. Nothing anyone did could remove it. In sense, it the spirit attempted to heal using the counter as the body."

"So if I applied red potion to the mask then put it on…" Link began.

"If you're close enough to a Rito, which physically Hylians and humans are, the mask will grow onto your face. Since the counter showed no signs of the Deku, we can only assume you won't be corrupted by the mask. You will remain just who you are."

"But I still don't get why you wouldn't just tell me this." Link wondered.

"That's what I was just about to reveal." Happy Mask Salesman said, "He attempted to market that plan. And ever since, his business actually began to plummet! Any boat he attempted to use would face storms you could never believe, nearly ripping the boat apart plank by plank. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. He sought every possible treatment. Eventually he figured out the problem, the Goddesses where seeking revenge."

"So you don't know that they'd look down on it for sure." Link pointed out.

"But if you where to do it, **I **would be the one to suffer." Happy Mask Salesman said, "So even if YOU'RE willing to risk it, I'M not."

"You don't even know that you'll be punished!" Link snapped.

"I still don't think you should risk it brother." Aryll said.

"You shouldn't." Happy Mask Salesman said, "More than just him suffered. His family did too. It got so bad, that it lead my ancestor to kill himself to end it all. Once he did, all the bad things suddenly ended."

"I suppose you're right." Link said slumping down into a sitting position; Aryll put her arm around her freshly melancholy brother. Happy Mask Salesman let out a groan.

"I hope I don't hate myself for this. But I think there might be a way to know for a fact if you can get away with the permanent change." Happy Mask Salesman said causing the siblings to look at him, "There's a woman in a cave, only reachable by boat during select tides, she can actually talk to the Golden Goddesses. If you can reach her, maybe you can get permission."

"Really?" Link asked suddenly jumping up, "Then I have to go. I don't know how much time I have left."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Happy Mask Salesman said, an abacus suddenly appearing in his hands, "Factoring in the distance from here to her cove, with current winds and predicted changes, if you leave right now, you'll have to wait on an island with almost no visible landmass for five days. You'd better just hang tight here until then." With that, the abacus suddenly disappeared. The Happy Mask Salesman following suit a few seconds later.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Link said, "But I do have a stop to make."

"Brother wait," Aryll said, "You have to be home tomorrow. Remember what it is?" Link looked into the sky and scratched his head. An ignorant look of youth returning to his face.

"Just like when you left." Aryll laughed, "Tomorrow's your birthday!"

"It is?" Link asked, "I guess when you aren't in towns for as long as I was you tend to forget."

"Ah, it's okay." Aryll said, "Just make sure to be here tomorrow. You can do what you need today."

"Well it would probably take a few days to reach there by boat," Link said looking at the mask in his hands, "But I bet with this, I can make it there and back by nightfall."

Dagon Roost Island, high perch…

Two off-duty Rito postman where unwinding after their mail runs. One of them looked off into the distance and noticed something flying towards the island.

"Hey, you see that?" The one asked. His friend looked in the same direction.

"Yeah, what is that?" He asked.

"Looks like a Rito."

"No, it can't be. His flying methods are all wrong. I mean, it's like instinct to us, so if it was a Ruto, he wouldn't be so awkward in flight."

"Well whatever he is, it looks like he's in for a rough landing." Sure enough, the unknown flier hit the sandy shore of Dragon Roost. And from the looks of it, he hit it hard, "We should probably see if he's okay."

"Yeah," One of the Rito said turning his arms to wings, "Come on."

Dragon Roost Beach…

Link had indeed hit the beach hard. Hard enough to cause him to do a near flawless impression of an ostrich. The Wind Waker pulled his currently beaked face from the sand and rubbed his head. Medli, Komali, and Quill always made flying look so easy. Link was slightly amazed that the mask didn't give him the instincts they seem to have. The two Ritos watching Link's failed landing landed on the beach next to him.

"I don't believe it." The first one said, "You are a Rito."

"Not really." Link said pulling off the mask reverting him back to normal, "Only when wearing this mask."

"Hey, aren't you Link?" The other Rito said, "The boy who killed the monster attacking Lord Valoo?"

"Well, yes." Link said, "Although I haven't been a boy for a while now."

"So those must be one of those enchanted masks the old stories speak off." The other Rito said examining the mask, "To think someone created one based on us."

"Well I'm glad they did." Link said, "But I have to ask, is Medli still on the island? I can't imagine she'd go far, but I just need to know."

"Yes of course." The second Rito said, "She's in the main cavern, the same room she's had since a child."

"Thank you." Link said heading for the volcano that serves as the Rito's home, "Because I have a few things to discuss with her. And the prince."


	5. Reunion

_**Crossing Winds**_

Chapter 5: Reunion

Link had walked up to where Medli's bedroom was. Surprisingly, almost all the Rito's recognized him. But a more unpleasant surprise was that contrary to the Rito's words, Medli was not in her childhood bed room. Clearly she still stayed there, but was currently out. Unfortunately, trying to find where she was could be a problem. Now that he thought about it, the only child Ritos he ever saw where Prince Komali and Medli. And the only female Rito he ever saw was Medli. She could still be on Dragon Roost, or she could be wherever the non-mail workers stay.

"Great." Link thought aloud as he sat on Medli's bed, "I guess I could just wait here, but that might be a little creepy." Then, despite the distance, and other sounds around him, a string of music met his ears. The music was coming from a lyre, and he only knew one person who played it. So he set out, following the music, hoping it'll lead him to who he needed to see.

* * *

Top of the Volcano…

* * *

The great Valoo bobbed his head from side to side gently, clearly enjoying the music drifting through the air. And the source was the female Rito in the area right before him strumming lightly on her lyre. This music also brought the Wind Waker to the same area.

"I forgot how beautifully you play." Link said once the lyre music stopped. It was half out of politeness and half because gazing upon the girl he loved mature form left him speechless. Her hips and breasts, while not large, appeared perfect to her body. Her current outfit was very close to the one she wore when she was younger, only closer to the ground and with a shawl scarf-like piece of cloth around her shoulders. And her hair remained unchanged as well, if only longer in comparison to last he saw her.

"That voice." Medli said looking back to the entrance of the area, her eyes widening in disbelief, "Link? Is that you?"

"You're actually the first one not to recognize me." Link said.

"That's surprising," Medli said, "To think that the boy that saved us all, awakened me to my true destiny, would grow into such a handsome man." Medli noticed what she said and quickly grew as red as Valoo's scales. Luckily Link wasn't looking because he was busy trying to hide his own blushing face. Valoo, probably sensing the tension between the two, let out his equivalent to a scoff before saying something in Hyrulian.

"It's actually quite good to be back." Link said.

"You can understand him?" Medli asked.

"Of course." Link said, "He said, 'It's quite pleasing to see you again Link.'"

"That's amazing!" Medli said.

"He has been awakened to his destiny as well." Valoo said in Hyrulian, "So it would only make sense that he now has learned the ancient tongue."

"Valoo, would it be acceptable for me to talk to Medli alone for a bit?" Link asked.

"Of course." Valoo said, "Her duties for the day have long since ended."

* * *

Beach of Dragon Roost…

* * *

Link was finishing the tale of the last of Ganondorf's strongholds. And Medli was enthralled by it.

"So that's it?" Medli asked almost hopefully, "The last of Ganondorf's evil is gone? You won't be needed anymore?"

"I can only hope so." Link said, "But what about you? You have to have some kind of stories to tell after 10 years."

"I'm afraid not Link." Medli said, "Being Valoo's attendant has lead a fairly boring life. The last amount of excitement I've truly had was my adventures with you." Link smiled at that. He felt good hearing that Medli still remembered their adventures. He was never going to forget them. That's when he noticed something golden amongst Medli's hair.

"Isn't that the feather I gave you?" Link asked.

"Yes it is." Medli said shyly, "I've worn it everyday since you gave it to me."

"A day I'm almost willing to forget." Link said as he began to think about the day he almost lost the girl sitting next to him.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago..._

* * *

_ Link was once again on Tetra's ship. He had left Outset long enough that is was no longer visible. But he seemed to be upset. The captain/princess of Hyrule approached him._

_ "You alright?" Tetra asked, "You seem upset." Link didn't answer, he was fiddling with some kind of gold feather, "It's her isn't it?"_

_ "I shouldn't have left either of them there." Link said depressed, "Away from friends and family, they'll be there, forever because of me."_

_ "Don't be so hard on yourself." Tetra said, "It was for the greater good."_

_ "I know, it's just, how can I be called a hero if I can't save my friends?" Link asked._

_ "You still can save them." A familiar voice said from Link's pocket, fishing out the small green rock, Link quickly responded._

_ "King? Is that you?" Link asked._

_ "You know it." The King said, "And I have good, yet bad, news. With the Master Sword lodged in Ganondorf's skull, there is no more need to have the sages. Now the others can't adjust to the current life, but you can save your friends."_

_ "YES!" Link jumped up in joy, "Wait, you said, "yet bad". What's the bad part?"_

_ "You only have until sundown to get them back to the surface." The King said, "And you have to remove the Master Sword from Ganondorf's remains."_

_ "But he'll stay destroyed right?" Link asked._

_ "Of course, you can't revive yourself." The king said, "But the Master Sword's own magic could leave some form of tether between Hyrule and the Great Sea. That cannot happen. And you must remove the Master Sword first. But remember, once the sun sets, all in Hyrule will remain there, forever."_

_ "Thank you king." Link said before making a dash for one of the life boats._

_ "Where do you think you're going?" Tetra asked._

_ "I only have until sundown." Link said, "I have to save them."_

_ "Will you think for a bit?" Tetra said, "You don't have time to collect the Master Sword and save Medli AND Makar. At best you have the time to save one of them and retrieve the Master Sword."_

_ "But what can I do?" Link said, "I can't leave either one there."_

_ "I know that." Tetra said, "That's why __**we'll **__go after that onion, you can save the bird."_

_ "Thanks." Link said unlashing the boat._

_Medli's chamber..._

_ Link was a little nervous removing the Master Sword from the stone dark lord. A quick swing of the skull hammer before removing it solved those fears. Now he found himself in the chamber of the Sage of the Earth. Medli still sat there, strumming her lyre. Oblivious to the world around her._

_ "Medli...snap out of it." Link said walking up to her, "Ganondorf is dead, you don't have to stay here." The rito continued to strum on her lyre, not responding to him at all, "Please just snap out of it. We have to go. I don't know how much time we have left." Still nothing. The music from here lyre just continued to fill the air. Now normally, Link loved that music, but right now, it was irritating, like it was mocking him. So without thinking, Link grabbed the instrument from Medli's hands and smashed it. But the Rito didn't respond. In fact, her hands kept moving as if it was still there. The rage quickly was replaced with extreme sorrow. "You can't be snapped out of it." Link thought aloud, "I...I wanted to give this to you when all this was over. I actually collected more than I needed. But I couldn't sell this one, or give it to that guy to give his girlfriend." Link placed a single golden feather in front of her, "At least you'll have something here. Some kind of warmth from the surface." He began to walk out of the chamber._

_ "Link?" Medli said behind him, as if she was waking up from a deep sleep. Seeing her stumbling to get up, Link rushed to her side and steadied her. "What happened? Is Ganondorf dead?"_

_ "Nothing but rubble." Link said picking up the Golden Feather, "Here, don't want you to lose this." Medli blushed finally being given a Golden Feather, "Now come on, we probably have enough time to get back to the surface. And I think I know how Tetra can save Makar." Link said pulling out a small green stone and explaining his theory to the pirate princess._

* * *

Author's note: Finally I got to update this thing. Stupid writer's block. Also, quick change, no longer will Ganondorf be the foe here. Luckily nothing prior to this point has to be changed.


End file.
